Planes: Hearts of Flight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A Planes fanfic in the world of Cars. When three humans who love to race on their homemade air skateboards get transported to the Planes world, they at once begin racing in all the air races they can. But Ripslinger is back and looking for revenge! Can the three friends stick together? My first Planes fanfic, so please rate nicely. Rated T for action violence.
1. Chapter 1: We're in their world?

**My first "Planes" fanfic! I saw "Planes" last night and loved it! This idea came to me after the movie. "Planes" belongs to Pixar and Disney along with Skipper and Dusty and all the characters in the movie. I don't own anything except Rachel, Amber, and Dylan. Enjoy!**

**Planes: Hearts of Flight**

It was the perfect night for her.

Rachel had just finished watching the movie "Planes" and loved it. She instantly liked the old plane Skipper and she liked Dusty. She excitedly called up her friend Amber.

"Amber! I just saw the movie "Planes"!" she said excitedly.

"Isn't it awesome!?" asked Amber just as excitedly.

Then their friend Dylan joined them on the computer cam where Rachel and Amber were talking. "What's flying?" he asked, that being his catchphrase after seeing the movie "Planes".

After a great talk, Rachel signed off and looked out the window to see a shooting star. She instantly made a wish that she could meet Skipper and Dusty one day. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Rachel woke up, she was in a place she didn't recognize and suddenly heard a familiar plane engine near her.

"What on Earth?" asked a voice she instantly recognized. She looked up to see an old war plane looking at her curiously and with interest.

"Skipper?" she asked, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"It can't be," said Amber, who was equally surprised as she came up to sit by Rachel and Dylan also came over.

"I don't believe it," said Dylan, looking around and seeing Dusty coming near them as well. He turned towards his two friends.

"Girls," he said. "We're in the Planes world!"

**Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Please Teach Us

**I got a review who asked me to continue, so here you go. "Planes" and their characters all belong to Disney and Pixar. I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2: Please Teach Us**

"We're in the movie!?" Rachel was the first to voice this as she jumped to her feet, Amber following suit.

"How is that possible?" asked Amber.

Rachel then realized something. "I think my wishing on that shooting star did this, although I honestly didn't think it would really happen," she said.

"Well, shooting stars or not, you're all now here," said Skipper. He then noticed the strangely-colored boards beside them. "What are those?" he asked.

Rachel noticed what he was looking at. "Our Air Skaters," she said. "They're like skateboards, only they can fly through the air."

"Yeah! We do all sorts of tricks without falling off our boards!" said Amber excitedly.

"But we could use some pointers and tips," said Dylan, looking at his two friends who immediately caught on.

Rachel looked at Skipper with big eyes. "Please, Skipper. Teach us," she begged.

"Please?" Amber added and Dylan looked hopeful.

Skipper looked at the three of them. "You really want to learn from an old, broken down plane like me?" he asked.

"You're not old and you're not broken down, Skipper," Rachel said with conviction to which Amber and Dylan nodded in agreement.

Skipper smiled at her declaration. "Okay," he said. "Show me your stuff."

For the next three hours, the three showed off what they had and all the tricks they knew. Skipper was impressed and congraudulated them when they landed.

"There's a flight talent show next week," he said. "The winner will not only win the trophy but will also win five million dollars."

Amber's jaw dropped. "That would be so wicked if we won!" she said.

Rachel agreed. "We could use that money for many things," she said as she thought about her dreams of being a writer as well as a racer.

Dylan voiced his agreement. "What'dya say we compete? I bet we could win hands down," he said.

"Ah, amigo, you have spirit," said a voice and they all turned to see El Chupacabra coming up behind them.

"El Chu!" Dusty exclaimed, rushing forward to greet his friend.

"Mi compadre!" Chupacabra greeted Dusty before looking over at the three humans. "And who are your three amigos?"

Rachel stepped forward. "I'm Rachel, and these are Amber and Dylan, my friends," she said. "It's an honor to meet you, El Chupacabra."

"The honor is mine," he said with a slight bow. "You like flying, yes?"

"Sure do," said Amber. "We're the Flight Hearts, the best flying trio in the world."

Rachel smiled and reached for the necklace around her neck. It was a large silver heart with angel wings and had been the inspiration for the group's name.

Bulldog then came up suddenly. "Why don't we all show these three youngsters a few tricks?" he suggested.

The three perked up. "Would you really teach us?" she asked.

"I will," said El Chupacabra and Bulldog nodded.

"Please teach us too, Skipper. With you, El Chu, and Bulldog teaching us, the Flight Hearts will be sure to win. Please?" Amber begged the old-timer, looking at him with large eyes. Skipper just couldn't say no to them.

"Alright," he said, making the three friends and the others cheer. "Young flyers, line up!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the three said and immediately lined up in formation. Skipper took to the sky with the three of them following him.

Days went by and the three learned a lot from the three planes. Dylan and El Chupacabra became great friends, always rapidly talking in Spanish and laughing over some jokes. Bulldog and Amber got along well, she seeing him as the father she had never had and him seeing her as the daughter he never had. Rachel and Skipper became close with her seeing him as a beloved grandfather who could teach her so much and Skipper fondly calling her his 'little grandflyer'.

A few weeks later, the Flight Hearts were practicing their stunts and performed in sync wonderfully. They all landed perfectly and with no mistakes for the third time that week. Rachel then looked at their three teachers. "Are we ready?" she asked eagerly. The three teachers looked at each other and nodded to each other and Skipper addressed the three young fliers.

"Yes," he said. "You're all ready."

**Okay guys, I need some help. I have an idea as to how I want the race to go, but where should it be held and how long of a race should it be? Don't worry, Ripslinger will be in here as a villain, but please any ideas on the race would be appreciated. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3 Please Help Me!

**Hey Guys!**

**I need some help! About the race, where should it be held and how long should it be? Please give me some ideas! I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4 Author's Note

**Thank you to my reviewers for the great ideas. I will use them in the story. I've just been really busy lately, but will try to post a real chapter soon. Thank you all for your patience.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, with my father passing, the holidays, and work, I had almost forgotten about this story. But don't worry, I'll try and post some more chapters soon. Please bear with me. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5 Arriving at the race

**Here it is! This is a real chapter! Thank you all for your patience and enjoy the story. A special thanks to Sophia for all the ideas she gave me for this chapter. Happy reading!**

**Real chapter 3: Arriving at the race**

The airstrip was all busy and the excitement was felt as the racers all gathered. Ripslinger was again posing for photographs and shining in the spotlight.

That was, until something showed up that caught everyone's eyes.

Rachel, Amber, and Dylan came in riding on Skipper, Bull Dog, and El Chupacabra respectively, Dusty right behind them. Ripslinger growled as the spotlight shone on them. Rachel ducked her head, uncomfortable with all the attention. Amber and Dylan looked just as uncomfortable as she did. Dusty managed to get the fans and the press to back off and they all got to the hanger.

"Okay, here we are, Lincoln, Nebraska," said Dusty.

"It's sure busy out there," Rachel admitted. "Are you guys going to race with us?"

"No, kiddo," said Skipper in a gentle tone. "This is your race."

"Si, I will, as you Americans say, root for you all," said El Chu, making the kids smile.

Rachel stood up. "Okay, Flight Hearts, let's warm up," she said.

"Flight Hearts?" sneered a voice that they all recognized. "That's a laugh."

Everyone turned to see a green airplane come in, a wicked smile on his face. Rachel went over and stood nose to propeller with him.

"Look, _canalla,_" she growled at him. "No one asked for your input."

El Chu was trying to hide a chuckle and Dylan was laughing out loud as both knew what Rachel had just called the sneaky racer. Rip looked at her angrily.

"What did you call me?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes.

"Get a dictionary," she said and turned away, suddenly turning back to him and giving him a harsh kick to his mouth. Rip's front wheels actually left the ground with the force of her kick and he almost lost a few teeth. He looked dazed for a second and that was all Rachel needed to charge at him and shove him out of the hanger into some oncoming planes who roared their engines in surprise.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" shouted one, making the Flight Hearts and their guardians all laugh.

"Whoo, I'll make sure to never get on your bad side," said Dylan to Rachel, who just smiled a sugar sweet, innocent smile.

Skipper chuckled. "Alright, young flyers," he said in a firm, but gentle tone of voice. "Time to settle down and sleep."

No one argued as they all felt tired and hit the hay, waking when the sun's rays shone on them the next morning. The Flight Hearts warmed up and then took their places at the starting line.

"Good luck, guys," said Rachel. "Remember, the Flight Hearts are free spirits in the sky."

The other two nodded and gripped their heart necklaces with wings for a moment in a silent vow. Soon, the race was ready to start.

It would start in Lincoln and go to New York first, then go to Iceland, Great Britain, Italy, Nepal, Australia, Hawaii, and finish back in Lincoln. Rachel took a deep breath and waited patiently for the starting flag. As soon as they saw it wave, they were off. As they reached the air currents, the kids began using them for tricks and to gain on the others. They reached New York by nightfall.

Rachel smiled at Amber and Dylan as they settled down in the hanger for the night. They had come in at fifth place, which wasn't bad considering there were ten competitors. They just relaxed until a knock came at the door. Amber answered it to see Ripslinger standing there.

"You kids shouldn't even be in this race," he said to taunt them. Rachel stood up.

"What's the matter, _canalla_? Scared you'll lose the race again? Just like you lost the last race to Dusty?" she asked him in a mockingly sympathetic voice.

Ripslinger growled. "Quit now before things happen," he said.

"Oh wow, you're threatening us?" asked Amber. "Yi, that's really low, creep."

"Back off, loser," said Dylan. "You don't scare us and remember this: the Flight Hearts never quit."

With that, they slammed the door shut, making sure to hit Rip's propeller in the process to send the message home.

**Next up: Facing the icy chill of Iceland, how will the kids fare?**


	6. Chapter 6 Too Cold Here!

**Chapter 4: Too cold here!**

The next morning was a little cool as the Flight Hearts prepared to face the coldness of Iceland. Rachel was a little worried about Rip's threat, but decided to focus on the more important thing, which was the race.

"Okay, Flight Hearts," she said. "You ready?"

"Let's go," said Dylan and Amber nodded her agreement. The race continued and the air got colder as they flew up towards the Arctic.

As the leader, Rachel focused on staying on course and occasionally checked on Dylan and Amber to make sure they were safe. Both were striving on even though the cold was beginning to slowly seep into their bodies, making them shiver despite the jackets they had on. Rachel now was worried as she remembered that Dusty's wings iced over in the movie.

Suddenly, she heard sputtering and looked back. She gasped as she watched Amber frantically try to get her engine to start again. Dylan moved towards her and caught her arm, but his engine was starting to sputter too. Rachel knew that they had to combine their boards or be lost in the freezing cold.

"Dylan! Amber! Join your boards to mine!" she cried out and the wind carried her voice towards them. Nodding, they did just that and Rachel upped the power of her engine to accommodate the other two. The ride was tough and a bit scary at times as the boards dipped more than a few times, but Rachel, remembering what she had been taught, pulled herself and her friends through and they all got to the hanger safely, cold and jackets soaked from the freezing snow. They heard a snicker.

"Hey, losers," said Ripslinger. "Cold nipped your tongues?" he taunted.

"Mute it, dirt bag," Rachel said and shook the water off her jacket at Ripslinger, who yelped in protest, making the others burst out laughing.

As the three warmed up by the fire, Skipper radioed them. "You three okay?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Cold, wet, and tired," Rachel reported, "but nonetheless, we're safe," she said.

"Okay. Your next stop is Great Britain, and then Italy," said Skipper. "Be sure to grab some Italian food while you're at it."

"That sounds good," Rachel said. "Will do. Flight Hearts out."

Dylan got out the sleeping bags and arranged them so that they'd be warm for most of the night. "Come on," he said. "I think we've earned a good night's sleep."

"I second that," said Amber.

"I third that," said Rachel as the three crawled into the warm sleeping bags, falling asleep in just a few minutes.

**Next up: Great Britain is great, but Ripslinger's up to something in Italy.**


	7. Chapter 7 Great and Amazing

**Chapter 5: Great is Great Britain, and Italy is amazing.**

The Flight Hearts breathed in the English air as they flew over Great Britain, making a quick stop to enjoy a few sights and talk about how Dusty had helped Bull Dog reach Great Britain when he had been blinded by oil. Then they were off to Italy.

All three were part Italian, thanks to their heritage, and so were eager to visit the country and eat the food. Arriving at their destination, they were instantly wowed by the people, the sights, and the smells of good food. They found a good place to rest and eat, watching the hustle and bustle and Rachel even recognized Luigi's uncle from the second Cars movie. She felt nothing could take away their happiness.

Meanwhile at the hanger, Ripslinger got to work and placed an engine scrambler in one of the Air Boards. "There," he said to himself. "Now, when one goes down, they all will go down."

The Flight Hearts all returned not to long after and radioed Skipper.

"Okay, kids," he said. "Next stop is Nepal. Good luck."

"Thanks, Skipper," said Rachel and then let Amber and Dylan talk to Bull Dog and El Chu before signing off and going to bed, full of the great Italian food. Rachel suddenly remembered something.

Nepal. That was where Dusty had gone through the train tunnel, only to come out in first place and find out he had been tricked. Rachel was now worried that something would happen there to them. Wondering what would happen, she tried to fall asleep, but had a hard time doing so as worry settled in, making her feel very uneasy as the night slowly passed.

**Next up: Is Rachel's worry just silly, or is it a warning of danger? Also, forgot to add this; according to Bing Translator, "_canalla" means "slimeball"_. So don't worry, it's not a swear word. Also, I don't own Planes. It belongs to Disney and Pixar.**


	8. Chapter 8: Almost Iced

**Chapter 6: Almost Iced**

The next morning, Rachel was a bit groggy, but woke up after a cup of coffee, determined not to worry about the race. They were going to Nepal today. She warmed up with the others and soon the race was ready to start.

The first part was smooth as the kids flew a bit lower than the other flyers to get used to the cold air that was cooler than what they were used to, but they managed and when the mountains became visible, Rachel led the Flight Hearts up to go over the mountains.

Until she heard an engine go out.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Dylan's Air Board engine was severely damaged and it looked like the main wire had snapped and Dylan was loosing altitude fast. She called out to Amber.

"Go over the mountains! I'll help Dylan!" Rachel called out as she dove after Dylan, catching his arm just in time to prevent them both from a nasty crash. Amber came up beside them.

"We can't go high with the dead weight!" she shouted over the engine's noise.

Rachel looked ahead of them and saw the train tunnel that Dusty had gone through in the movie. She knew that it was not only dangerous, but also somewhat deadly, but right then, she made a split decision.

"Join boards!" she exclaimed. "Barrel Roll combo! We'll have to take the train tunnel!"

Amber and Dylan didn't bother to argue as they did what Rachel told them to do. The three boards connected and the two working boards spat out more flame to compensate the dead engine as the kids became semi-encased in a ball of metal that Rachel had put in as a safety measure. It had seemed unnecessary at the time she built the boards, but now all three were depending on it to get out of the tunnel safely.

Suddenly, Rachel heard a train whistle over the engines and her eyes grew wide. They were on a head-on crash course and had no place to turn around.

"Rachel! Jump to manual!" Amber cried out. "Code red-green-red!"

Code red-green-red meant that it was now in Rachel's hands and to put all controls into one central console. With a nod, she set her jaw firmly and pressed a button on her own board while Amber and Dylan did the same on theirs. The main controls came up and Rachel grabbed the joystick and hit the throttle hard. Her heart pounding, she tried to watch the way ahead, but it was too much of a blur.

They were almost out when Dylan let out a shout. "Pull back!" he yelled and Rachel did, closing her eyes tightly as she pulled hard.

"Brace yourselves!" she warned, just as she felt the controls slip from her grasp and she fell back against Dylan, making them both hit the side of the protective ball and black out.

* * *

Rachel groaned and opened her eyes when she felt something shake her shoulder. "Rachel, wake up," said Dylan's voice.

"What? Are we…there?" she asked, feeling her back ache like crazy.

"Yeah, we're in Nepal."

Rachel sat up slowly with Dylan helping her stay upright. A thought hit her. "Amber!" she called out.

"Right here," said Amber. "After you and Dylan blacked out, I took the controls and got us here and guess what? We're in first place!"

Rachel looked up at her surprised and then smiled. _Just like Dusty,_ she thought to herself. They made it.

* * *

It was later that afternoon that the other races came in, with Ripslinger in second. He was shocked to see the Flight Hearts already there and he growled in anger. Rachel saw him and gave him a mocking smile and a wave.

"Hey, Ripslinger!" she called out. "Nice of you to give us number 1!"

"Yeah!" said Dylan. "Not a bad trick!"

Amber grabbed a monkey wrench and lobbed it at Ripslinger, making sure it scratched his paint job. "That's for giving me all this work to undo!" she said angrily. "You pile of pig iron!"

Even though Ripslinger was sneaky, he knew better than to confront an angry woman and so backed off, boiling mad and grumbling to himself.

* * *

**Looks like Rachel's worry wasn't silly after all, but what happens when she thinks it's best that Dylan doesn't finish the race for his own safety? Find out, Next Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 Worry and Understanding

**Chapter 7: Worry and Understanding**

**Warning! This chapter is a very sad one as it mentions the death of someone close to one character. (Just wanted to let you know ahead of time).**

It was taking a while for Amber to finish up Dylan's board because she had to rebuild a lot from scratch, but she managed to finish it late that afternoon. Rachel took Dylan aside to speak with him.

"Dylan," she said. "I'm going to be blunt. Due to your board being sabotaged, I think it might be best for you to not continue the race."

Dylan looked shocked. "What do you mean? Amber has my board fixed, I can race!" he protested.

"Dylan, you almost got killed out there," Rachel stressed gently. "I can't let you continue in good conscience. If this happens again, we may not be so lucky to survive."

Dylan looked at her. "I understand," he said in a strained voice. "You don't want me to race? Fine. I quit."

The look he gave her made her flinch as he walked away. "Dylan," she whispered softly. "I only want you to be safe."

Meanwhile, Dylan packed up and picked up his board from Amber with a quick 'thank you' and was ready to leave.

"Dylan, wait!" Rachel called out, making him stop just before taking off. "Here," she said. "Take this."

He took the envelope she gave him. "Open it when you get back to base," she said. "It's important."

He was still upset at her but he nodded and she backed away as he took off. "Oh, Dylan," she said. "Please understand."

* * *

Dylan was so upset that he didn't notice the time pass and soon the base came into view. He set down and went in, earning surprised looks from the three veteran races.

"Dylan," El Chu said. "Why aren't you in Nepal?"

Dylan shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it," he said, turning away, but not before Skipper noticed something.

"What's that under your arm?" he asked.

Dylan looked. "A letter Rachel gave me," he said. "Told me to open it when I got here and that it was important."

He was going to leave it at that, but then decided that maybe he should read it then. If Rachel said it was important, then he should find out what it was. He took it out from his arm and opened it to find a single piece of paper with Rachel's cursive handwriting on it. He began to read it.

"_My dear friend, Dylan,_

_I know you're upset with me but please understand why I'm concerned. You're like a little brother to me and I'd hate to lose you. _

"_When I was younger, I had a little brother. We were inseparable and loved to fly. One day, when we got back from a small practice run on our Air boards, a stray bullet from a gun fired by our neighbor who was target practicing and tripped on a rock, causing the gun to fire and the bullet struck Michael, my little brother. I held him and called for help, but he died in my arms just as the ambulance arrived. Feeling his heart stop made my heart break and I blamed myself for so long that it was my fault he had died. I should have shielded him, but I didn't._

"_It wasn't until you came along that I learned to let go of my guilt as you had done with your brother after his death. You helped me move on, which is why I'm so concerned for you. When I see you, I think of Michael. I race in his memory and simply worry for you because I don't want to lose you the same way I lost him. _

"_Please understand and wear the heart with wings proudly, little brother. I wear mine so that I'll never forget my loved ones, especially Michael, Amber, and you. I love you, mi hermano. I hope you can forgive me someday._

_Love, _

_Rachel (BFF and loving Sister)_

Dylan was shocked and now understood why Rachel was so concerned. And then his shoulders slumped. "I quit on them," he said softly. "All because I was mad, thinking she didn't want me on the team anymore."

El Chu came up beside him. "Mi hermano means 'my brother'," he translated.

Skipper looked at Dylan. "You have a choice kid, you can either stay here and not finish the race," he said. "Or you can put aside your hurt and show that you're not a quitter. Remember the Flight Hearts motto?"

Dylan looked up at Skipper. "The Flight Hearts never quit," he said. "You're right, my leaving was the dumbest mistake I've made. They're counting on me."

"That's the spirit, lad!" said Bulldog. "Now, what are you going to do?"

The look on Dylan's face turned from shame to determination. "I'm going to Australia," he said. "The Flight Hearts are going to win this race and show Ripslinger that no matter how many dirty tricks he tries to pull, we never break up."

The three veterans wished him luck and Dylan took off heading for Nepal, hoping he could reach there in time for the next leg of the race and bring the Flight Hearts to the win.

_I'll apologize to the girls when I get there,_ he thought to himself. _Look out, Ripslinger. The Flight Hearts are coming in hot._

* * *

**Yes! Dylan's coming back! But will he make it in time? Find out, next chapter!**

**How was that? Please review! BTW: mi hermano is Spanish for "my brother" as El Chu translated in the story. Hope you all liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10 Forgive, Going Down Under

**Chapter 8: Forgiving and Going Down Under**

Rachel looked out at the skies the next morning, hoping that Dylan would return, but as the race was almost ready to go, she didn't see him.

"Amber," she said. "Do you think I was too hard on Dylan, telling him to drop out, even if it was for his safety?"

"Well," Amber said slowly. "You probably could have been a little gentler with it, but I think you right about his safety being number one, but he knows the risks and he's still willing to race despite that."

Rachel sighed. "You're right. I was a total idiot, and now either we do the race without Dylan or just drop out completely."

"No way!" shouted a voice. "The Flight Hearts never quit!"

Rachel and Amber whirled around just in time to jump back to avoid getting slammed into by Dylan pulling a fast short stop. "Dylan!" The girls exclaimed happily, too excited to scold him for nearly running them over. All three best friends group hugged each other.

"You came back," Rachel said. "Dylan, I'm...,"

"It's okay, Rach," said Dylan. "I'm sorry I quit."

"I'm sorry I doubted you could still race," she said. "Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me too," said Dylan, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Deal," said Rachel, shaking his hand with a smile.

"Okay, come on, guys! We've got a race to do!" said Amber as the Flight Hearts took their place at the starting line.

"Down Under, here we come!" The three cried in unison as they took off.

Surprisingly, the race when smooth, but Rachel kept looking over her shoulder to see Ripslinger glaring at them. He had hoped when Dylan had left that the Flight Hearts would quit the race, but here they all were. Feeling somewhat smug, she stuck her tongue out at him and thumbed her nose as if to say "Na-na!" That made Ripslinger even more angry, especially when Amber back Rachel up and Dylan came up nearer to him.

"When you try to trick us, you end up being the tricked one!" he taunted and flew away to join the others, laughing and taunting Ripslinger more before hitting the throttle hard and pulling away fast and landed in Australia in third place, something that made them wildly happy and Ripslinger landed sixth place because his ego was wounded and he was mad.

Later on, the Flight Hearts were enjoying a relaxing evening after radioing their mentors who were very happy that Dylan had made it and the team had landed third place.

"Good job, you three," said Skipper. "You've made us proud."

"Si, very proud," said El Chu.

"You've done well," Bulldog said.

"Next stop is Hawaii," Skipper said.

Rachel's eyes lit up. "I've always wanted to go there!" she said excitedly.

"Luau!" Amber shouted excitedly as she and Rachel began dancing crazily, making Dylan laugh.

"Can't wait to get a taste of the famous islands," he said.

The girls finally calmed down enough to sign off and collapse around the campfire they had burning brightly. Suddenly, the door was thrown open by an angry Ripslinger and the Flight Hearts jumped up to confront the green flyer.

"What gives, _canalla!?_" Rachel growled at him.

"One last warning," he answered. "Drop out now."

Dylan marched up to him. "Listen, creep," he said. "You've pulled every nasty trick in the book just so that you can hog all the glory because winning is all you care about. Not teamwork or good friends, and that's why no matter how many wins you have, you are always the loser."

"Dylan's right," said Rachel. "The friendship the three of us have is more important than winning any race or trophies, because to us, having friends is the best award."

"Now get out, Ripslinger," said Amber. "And don't come back unless you have an apology for us, which we know will never happen because you're too stupid to even come up with a decent apology!"

With that, all three charged at him and shoved him out the door, slamming it shut to send him a crystal clear message.

"We'll see how you feel when I win the race, losers," said Ripslinger before rolling away. But he didn't notice that Rachel heard him.

"Oh, we'll definitely see about that when the time comes, _canalla,_" she said to herself as she then turned in with her fellow flyers for the night.

* * *

**Whew! Sorry for the Flight Hearts ranting at Ripslinger, guys, but after pulling that nasty trick in Italy to Nepal, I kinda figured the kids should give him a taste of his own medicine. Oh, and yes, Amber has a very fiery temper and does tend to say things like that when she's mad. I'm sure Ripslinger is smart, but he's really a bad guy who doesn't care about others. The moral of this is: don't let something like winning get in the way of having good friends. You end up with no friends in the end. Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter: The kids have fun in Hawaii and is truly a place for love! **


	11. Chapter 11: Love in the Islands

**Chapter 9: Love in the Islands**

The flight from Australia to Hawaii have been very smooth and without any problems from Ripslinger. Rachel had gotten up close to him and told him that she knew he was smart, but what he did was his choice alone and left him to think on it.

The kids were ecstatic to learn that they have come in second and Rachel decided that they had earned some fun time.

"Okay, guys, what should we do first?" she asked.

"How about say 'hi,'?" asked a voice and the kids whirled around to see…,

"Skipper!" Rachel exclaimed, running up to him to hug his wing.

"El Chu!" Dylan exclaimed, hugging his best friend.

"Bulldog!" Amber squealed happily and hugged his wing. All three mentors returned the affection.

"This is great surprise," Rachel said to them.

"We glad you enjoyed it," said Skipper. "Now, how about a luau?"

The kids readily agreed and they enjoyed the good food and the celebration. Later on, Dylan walked along the quiet beach and saw Amber up ahead, enjoying the warm ocean water at her feet and the aromatic air around her.

"Hi, Amber," said Dylan. "May I join you?"

Amber smiled at him. "Sure," she said and patted the space beside her. Dylan smiled and sat down, looking out at the ocean. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Amber," he said. "Um, you know, uh…,"

"Yes?" she answered encouragingly when she saw how nervous he was.

"Um, I really like you," he said in a bit of a rush. "A lot."

Amber was surprised and then she blushed. "I like you a lot too," she said. "More than friends."

They both moved closer and kissed. The three mentors and Rachel watched from a distance.

"It's about time they 'fessed up," Rachel said. "Now nothing can tear them apart."

"Si, love is beautiful," said El Chu, thinking of his love back home waiting for him.

No more words were said as the four left to give the two lovebirds more privacy under the night's peaceful magic.

* * *

**Woo-hoo! Didn't see that coming, did you? Yes, Dylan and Amber have liked each other for a long time and just never confessed it. But Hawaii has magic that many lovers cannot ignore and that's what makes it so beautiful.**

**Next chapter: They make it back home and who will win the race? Ripslinger, or will he be once again bested by teamwork from the Flight Hearts?**


	12. Chapter 12 Fight or Flight Now

**Chapter 10: Fight or Flight Now**

The next morning was the last leg of the race from Hawaii to Lincoln, Nebraska and the Flight Hearts were warming up for the race, trying not to be nervous. Rachel remembered that Ripslinger had tried one more nasty trick, but then she remembered something else from the movie and smirked to herself.

Soon, they lined up and Dylan and Amber shared one more kiss before lining up. "Okay, lovebirds," she teased them gently. "You can kiss all you want after we win the race, okay?"

"Sure thing," said Dylan. "See you in Lincoln, Beautiful."

"Hmm, I'll be waiting, Handsome," Amber teased him back, making Rachel roll her eyes but smile in amusement.

"Racers, take your positions," the announcer shouted.

"See you kids in Lincoln," said Skipper as he, El Chu, and Bulldog headed out.

"We'll be there," Rachel promised as they took up their second place position with Ripslinger glaring at them from fifth place. He had some more nasty tricks to be sure to win. He was going to get those three to crash and lose the race, somehow. He just had to wait patiently.

Meanwhile, Rachel talked to her crew and finished off with this, "Okay, when you see me signal with my hand like this, pull to the left," she said, flicking her left wrist to the left. "For the right, the same only with the right hand. And then, when you see me shrug my shoulders once quickly, swing out and barrel roll zigzag forward and combine."

"Okay," said Dylan.

"Let's race," said Amber.

The flyers were off when the starter flag waved, engines roaring into the blue sky as the crowd cheered wildly. For a little bit, the Flight Hearts got a good few lengths on second place and let Ripslinger have first and they practiced a few tricks they had been working on.

Dylan and Amber did a spontaneous wheel holding hands and Rachel nodded as they came out of it perfectly. She then joined them for the three-spoke wheel and the tower, finishing it off with the triple jet propeller as they came up to near the end of the race and they noticed Ripslinger was high above them and coming fast at them. Rachel flicked her left wrist and the Flight Hearts pulled to the left gracefully and quickly, letting the green flyer zoom past them. Then flicking her right wrist, they flew to the right.

"Okay, guys," she said, "remember what happened in the movie. We need to let Ripslinger think he's got it and then use those tail winds that Skipper spoke about in the movie. We can use those like Dusty did to catch up."

"Got it," said Dylan. He then looked up. "Here he comes."

"Banana split triple, guys," said Amber as all three hunkered down, waiting for the right moment.

Ripslinger was now cackling as he saw the Flight Hearts hunkered together. "Eat my fumes, losers," he said as he was almost ready to hit them and make them spin out.

"NOW! GO!" Dylan shouted and Amber shot off like a bullet downwards and swung up to streak up into the tail winds behind Ripslinger, who was too focused on the other two to notice. Rachel then stopped and Dylan pretended to take a hit.

"Yes!" Ripslinger shouted with glee. "Victory is mine!"

With that, he took off, not thinking to look back and see three grinning humans who then shot up to the glorious tail winds and held on tight as those fast winds moved them at very high speeds. The rush took a little getting used to as they all felt what Dusty felt when he first hit these winds, but they got used to it fast as they looked down and saw Ripslinger closing in fast on the finish line.

Charging downward, the Flight Hearts zoomed in to behind the green racer, giving him a length and making their boards spit out more flame. It was going to be a good finish.

They saw the finish line only a few meters in front of them and Ripslinger was ready to close it in. Rachel was hoping that he would pull one more trick and then the Flight Hearts would take the win. She narrowed her eyes and watched very closely.

The finish line was only twenty yards away now, then fifteen, then twelve when everything seemed to slow down.

The Flight Hearts and Ripslinger were neck and neck to the finish line when suddenly…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Next chapter: what did Rachel remember about Ripslinger and who will win?**


	13. Chapter 13 Flyerific Win

**Chapter 11: Flyerific Win**

Just when it seemed Ripslinger was going to win, he slowed down for the cameras. Rachel knew it was now or never to win. She gave her shoulders a quick shrug.

All three swung out around Ripslinger and barrel rolled forward in a blur as they hit their throttles for maximum power and zig-zagged around each other once before smoothly pulling up alongside each other and connecting their boards.

With one final burst of flame, they zoomed across the finish line just ahead of Ripslinger, who was so surprised that he crashed into some hay bales that a farmer had been setting up. The result was the hay bales knocked over and Ripslinger getting his propeller and wings mangled.

The Flight Hearts pulled to a stop and the crowd and press surrounded them, going wild. The three looked downright exhausted as they searched the crowd for a familiar face.

"Okay, y'all, that's enough," said a voice. "These three are exhausted and have earned a good rest after winning this race."

Rachel smiled as Dusty came into view and the reporters and fans politely backed away with memories and stories. "Thanks, Dusty," she said, leaning against his side tiredly.

A chuckle sounded beside her. "All tuckered out, my little grandflyer?" Skipper asked fondly.

"Yes, Grandpa Skipper," she answered as he moved his wing so she could sit on it and lean on him. El Chu and Bulldog did the same for their charges.

On the way to the hanger, the Flight Hearts shared winning smiles and Rachel gave her team a thumbs up, which they returned as they all fell fast asleep, making the three veterans and Dusty chuckle as they put the kids in their sleeping bags to get some much-needed rest after an exciting race and exciting win.

* * *

**Yes! The Flight Hearts won! Ripslinger was so ashamed that he had lost again that he quit racing altogether and fell out of the spotlight with bad publicity following him wherever he went. He finally went into hiding, never to come out again. **

**Next Chapter: Epilogue to this story.**


	14. Chapter 14 Ten Years After

**Chapter 12: Ten Years After**

A twenty-six year old woman was currently watching her niece and nephew run about the yard around the three old planes, who chuckled as the two would climb up on them and then slide down their wings.

Rachel stood beside Skipper with an amused smile on her face. It hadn't been too long after the race that the Flight Hearts had found a way back home and the three veterans found a way to visit them.

The old war plane gently nuzzled her arm and she wrapped her arms around his nose to hug him as best she could. She sighed softly.

Suddenly, a blue streak came flying out of the house and grabbed Rachel's leg. Smiling, she looked down to see her adopted daughter smiling up at her.

"Up already, Melody?" she asked with amusement as she lifted the four-year-old girl into her lap.

"Uh-huh!" the little girl nodded enthusiastically before hugging Skipper, which was a cute sight, seeing as her arms were not very long, but Skipper chuckled all the same and gently tousled her long, blonde hair.

"My little great-grandflyer," he said fondly.

"Hi, great-grandpa Skipper," Melody said, setting back into her mother's lap.

A plane engine drew their attention to the sky and they saw and familiar orange plane land gently and open his doors, letting a young man step out and then hold his hand out to a young woman, helping her step down from the cab.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the two five-year-old twins shouted gleefully as they ran to greet their parents.

"Hey, Sasha. Sam," said Amber, hugging her two children with Dylan hugging her sideways to allow the children to hug him too. "Were you both good for your uncles, aunt, and great grandfather?"

"They were very well-behaved," said Rachel, coming up to them, holding Melody, who had her head resting on her mother's shoulder.

It was only a few minutes later that all three kids fell fast asleep, making the adults smile in amusement as they put the children to bed. As Amber and Dylan went to bed as well, Rachel went outside to look at the stars as Dusty pulled up to the house.

"Hey, Dusty," she said in greeting.

"Hey, Rach," he responded. "I'm heading in."

"Okay, goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," he said, heading over to the hanger to sleep. El Chu and Bulldog did the same as Rachel moved towards Skipper's hanger to say goodnight.

Skipper watched as Rachel came in and hugged him. "Goodnight, Grandpa," she said.

"Goodnight, my grandflyer," he said, tucking Rachel in as she fell sound asleep. Rolling up beside her bed and settling down, he followed her lead and was asleep with memory lane playing its calming melody in his mind.

* * *

**Finished! Woo-hoo! This is my longest story to date. I want to thank all of my viewers and reviewers, especially Sophia for all of her great reviews and her ideas about the race. You guys are all awesome! Please review and keep viewing my stories! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
